


A Crysta Continuation : Old Pasts - Prologue

by ThatGuyOrtell



Series: A Crysta Continuation [1]
Category: Crystalline (PixelFade Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyOrtell/pseuds/ThatGuyOrtell
Summary: The end of Project Crysta and the beginning of the Crysta Continuation Series - Hope you enjoy!
Series: A Crysta Continuation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110335





	A Crysta Continuation : Old Pasts - Prologue

As the sun rises above the city of Illumia, people roam the streets, starting the new day. The banners of Havengarde wave proudly upon the palace walls. The banners flow brilliantly as the breeze brushes past. Within the city, the mages of the Mage Academy bustle about, hurrying to their classes. In the harbor, a shipmaster sets to work on repairing a damaged galley, directing workers and ensuring the repairs are done to their exact specifications. As they move about, a worker shouts their name, pointing to the sea. “Sire, a ship on the horizon!” The shipmaster takes out a portable scope. He spots the ship, waving the flag of Havengarde. “Good lord…” The man turns to the worker, “Alert the palace, quickly!” The boy nods and rushes off, shouting so all can hear, “The expedition has returned, the expedition has returned!” Heads turn as crowds of people make way to the docks and spot the ship off in the distance. People cheer as they remember the day when it first set sail…

...“Today, the expedition leaves to discover a new land for us to settle and spread our great kingdom!” A noble boasts as they stand at a podium, preaching to the people, “Esaria has been our home for many years and shall continue to be.” He waves his hand at the hundred sailors, mage-knights, researchers and mages who board the large vessels. “It may be weeks, months or even years, but they shall return to us with the discovery of new lands, go forth sons and daughters of Havengarde, search for these lands in my name, King Hendrich Gale, Fourth of his name, Protector and Ruler of Havengarde!” The people cheer as the last of the expedition board the ships. After a few minutes, the ships sail away, the crowd soon disperses once they can no longer see the waving flag…

...The ship comes to a stop, dropping its anchor along with the ramps. The shipmaster hurriedly makes their way to the ship and inspects the damage on it. Upon looking at the hull, he sees scorch marks, dents and holes which are hastily patched. It appears the expedition was in a rush to escape, whatever. “W-Where… where is the king?!” The shipmaster looks up and sees a weary woman in armor. Her manipulator shows the insignia of the Mage Guild, which his eyes grow wide when he sees it. “Kn-Knight Vayla, where is the rest of the expedition?” He asks with a bit of fear in his voice, “Where. Is. The. King?” The shipmaster doesn't know how to respond but is saved when a squad of guards approach and salute, motioning for Vayla to follow them. The woman nods before exiting the ship, behind her, the crew limp slowly as they follow.

Inside the palace, visiting nobles stand shocked as the knight and the battered, weary crew begrudgingly make their way to the throne room. At the doors the royal guards open the pristine white marble doors, revealing his royal majesty. “Ah, Knight Vayla!” He shouts while standing up, “Two years ago, you left on a voyage to seek out new lands.” He smiles, approaching them as they kneel. He takes a good look at them and sees their tattered clothing, battered armor and bandaged wounds, “What did you discover?” His voice was at first one of joy but after seeing their current state, it changed to one of concern. Vayla stands, but has to lean against one of the other soldiers as she reaches into her pouch and pulls out a tattered flag. Upon looking at it closely, he sees a golden star within a red shield with more red and grey patterns around it. Silence fills the room until the sound of shattering porcelain cuts through the stillness, “Heavens no!” All heads turn to where the cry came from, “It… it cannot be!” The cause was an elderly woman, her skin was pale, white as snow, “Dear mother…” Hendrich began, “Do… do you know this flag?” Some servants came and began to fan her as she took in small breaths, her eyes still locked on the flag, “That… that horrendous flag…” she says softly while a maid brings over a cold cloth, dabbing her forehead with it, “Mother, please tell us, what do you know of this insignia?” He pleads with her as she does her best to look away from him. Vayla looks her way, “Your grace, we encountered them in the new lands. They were fierce when they discovered we were from Havengarde.” Hendrich looks at her then back to his mother, “Tell us please, who does that flag belong to?!” His elderly mother looks at him, her eyes filled with horror, almost as if she had seen death itself, “It is the flag… of a house your father banished long ago…”

Thousands of miles away, in a tower overlooking a vast city. A man stands on a balcony, staring at the open seas. Ice blocks the beautiful coast while snow falls from the sky, yet the city is alive as the people below live their ordinary day to day lives. A smile grows on his face as he turns to reenter the grand palace, above him, a flag sits high above, its cloth waving in the wind, the banners of House Irodan...


End file.
